Every Demon has Their Day
by Pilot Suta
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes crazy! oo VERY STRANGE INDEED! not to mention, a sad attempt at being funny


**Shoujo-Kiyame: oo; Hello there... this is my first humor fic in a while. I wasn't too sure of how to make these script ones anymore, but its in the format of a play script... mmkay? Please Don't remove it! SPARE ME! -bows-**

**Ryuu: Feh... pathetic... bowing to a computer moniter.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: SILENCE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE COMPUTERS!**

**Ryuu: Duh... how am I typing?**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: ... I don't like you. >>**

**Miroku: No torturing me, okay?**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: I won't.**

**Miroku: --'; Phew. -wipes forehead-**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: I'm just going to leave that to everyone else!**

**Miroku: -very big sweatdrop-**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: Yeah, just kidding Miroku-Sama... you aren't even in this one. Anyway, I don't own InuYasha in ANY way!**

**Sesshoumaru: >>; I don't want to be in this-**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: -interrupts Sesshoumaru's complaint- Mwahahaha. -cough- Let's begin the story, shall we?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Ryuu: Fade into a spot at a nearby river. Jaken and Rin are sitting in the grass, minding their own buisinesses, and then Rin decides to start asking stupid questions to poor Jaken._

Rin: Jaken? Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?

Jaken: -points staff- Now, you know I wouldn't know that! He always wanders off! Besides it would be none of your concern!

Rin: ... -pokes Jaken- Sesshoumaru... where is Lord Sesshoumaru?

Jaken: >>; I told you, I'm not telling you.

Rin: I'm going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru that you are being a little jerk!

Jaken: All the more reason to not tell you!

Rin: -pulls at Jaken's face- TELL ME.

Jaken: NEVER!

Rin: -pulls harder- TELL ME!

Jaken: NEVER!

Rin: How about I throw in a cookie?

Jaken: ... a cookie? oo

Rin: YES! A COOKIE!

Jaken: ... I have no idea what a cookie is... what is it?

Rin: Well... its um... uh... -ponders-

_(five minutes later)_

Rin: -still pondering- ... Where's Sesshoumaru?

Jaken:-pulsing vein- FORGET IT! I'M NOT TELLING YOU!

Rin: -runs around in circles screaming-

Jaken: Okay, okay! Cut it out, will you? I've got something fun we can do! -takes out a dead fish-

Rin: -covers nose- That freaking smells, Jaken!

Jaken: >>; Well no one asked you. Anyway, before I was RUDELY interrupted... we are going to make educated guesses on how many scales this fish has. Whoever gets it right wins.

Rin: ... Why?

Jaken: BECAUSE I THOUGHT OF IT! SO ITS BRILLIANT!

Rin: No.

(hours later)

Rin: ... two-hundred thousand, ninety-three hundred and sixty two?

Jaken: -counts- ... No.

_(both of them fall over tired)_

Rin: By the way! I thought I saw Sesshoumaru somewhere, he might be in the forest! I'll go ask him! -runs away-

Jaken: NO! NO! NO! NO! -runs after Rin- You're just trying to ignore me!

_(In Forest)_

Sesshoumaru: -narrows eyes at a butterfly- Hmph...

Rin: oo; Lord Sesshoumaru! -holds up slimy dead fish- How many scales are on this fish? Do you know?

Sesshoumaru: -tries covering his nose with the "fluff"- Oh my god, it smells horrid.

Rin: Please answer?

Sesshoumaru: -hesitantly takes fish- Well... -begins counting- 1...2...3..4...5...6...

_(hours later)_

Sesshoumaru: One hundred and seventy... uh... ARGH! I LOST MY PLACE!

Rin: o o'; Its okay, Sesshoumaru-Sama.

Sesshoumaru: -turns head around crazily foaming from the mouth- NO! NO ITS NOT OKAY!

Jaken: -bumps into Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru: o O; Bwahahaha! -picks Jaken up and throws him at a tree-

Jaken: AHHHHHH!

Sesshoumaru: -drooling and looks at Rin- You're next! MWAHAHA! -serious maniacle laughter-

Rin: oo; Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?

Sesshoumaru: -picks up Rin and shakes her violently-

Rin: TT; AHHHHHHHH! SPARE ME!

Sesshoumaru: -twitches at Tenseiga- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME, TENSEIGA?

_(Shoujo-Kiyame: ; I can't spell 'Tenseiga' can I?)_

Rin: AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: -nearby the forest with Kagome- Kagome... I've always wanted to tell you something.

Kagome: Yes, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: You're ugly.

Kagome: -furious- WHAT!

Inuyasha: I couldn't help it... you need to know the truth. Kikyou looks way better than you. -suddenly hears Rin screaming her head off-

Kagome: -crying-

Inuyasha: -thinks- Hey, isn't that screaming coming from that brat that's always hanging around with Sesshoumaru?

Kagome: -stops crying- I HATE YOU! -runs away-

Inuyasha: -long pause- Hmm... oh well.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: For one, I don't even know WHY Jaken and Rin decided to count the fish.**

**Sesshoumaru:I feel like a maniac... >>**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: -flails arms around- RELEASE YOUR INNER-PSYCHOPATH!**

**Sesshoumaru: ... I'll pass.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: Ryuu, will you rele-**

**Ryuu: No.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: You never let me fini-**

**Ryuu: No.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: You're so me-**

**Ryuu: Yes.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: Oh well... until next time! THIS WILL BE CONTINUED! **

**Ryuu: -shaking- I don't know you! -runs away-**

**Sesshoumaru: >>'; Everywhere I go... I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: You're no fun!**

**Sesshoumaru: ... And I smell wolf-demon on you.**

**Shoujo-Kiyame: oo; Well anyway... buh-bye.**


End file.
